


Selfish/Selfless

by SkinnyBoi0321



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, F/M, First Time Sexy Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Love, Set After Part II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyBoi0321/pseuds/SkinnyBoi0321
Summary: It's been a week since the Fright Club have gotten him from his one-month stay in Hell, but Nick isn't better in any sense of the word. He's not worse or evil, but he's just ... there. The Academy fallen, the coven dramatically decreased, no family to go to; Nick feels alone, even with Sabrina and her mortal friends' attempts at help, or 'love' is what they call it. Needing a boost of some sort or just something to feel, he turns to the one person he feels can help him understand things: himself.





	Selfish/Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first work that's even remotely sexy, so sorry to disappoint the hardcore people; also, it's pretty tame since it's not overly detailed in sexiness, so there's even more disappointment to go around. Anyways, it's just a one-shot, so hope you guys enjoy it!

**Selfish/Selfless**

Everything has changed, and it wasn’t just his now long hair.

Nick Scratch: former student of the Academy of Unseen Arts, former acolyte of the Church of Night, and there’s the fact that he was the former host of Satan himself.

Sabrina and her mortal friends finally retrieved him from Hell only about a week ago after a month of burning, and it seems like it’s been an eternity by what changes has occurred since he was on the mortal plane: the Academy has been destroyed, the Church of Night turned Church of Judas is now the Church of Lilith in honor of the Madam herself with one of Sabrina’s aunts acting as High Priestess, and Satan was subject to Lilith’s will as her slave in Hell. The Academy and the Church, whatever was left of both, seemed to have stayed in the Spellman residence for the past month and there unfortunately wasn’t any more room for Nick; so, a compromise came that Nick was to live with Harvey Kinkle and his father, although Sabrina did come over often to diffuse some tension for all of their sakes since Mr. Kinkle was still volatile towards Harvey let alone Nick.

***

Nick sits on the couch that’s become his bed set up in Harvey’s room, hands gripping his knees tightly as he slouches forward and struggles to keep a calm breath. It’s nighttime and he’s in an empty house, both usually helpful in calming down; tonight was another time where he had a flashback to his time in the fiery prison. There was a window open to let the cool late-spring air inside the room, but Nick’s forehead, neck, & hands still dripped in warm sweat; what didn’t help was the fact that he was wearing all black: black V-neck tee, black leather jacket, black jeans, and even black Chelsea boots despite not moving from this room for the past week.

Nick brings up his right hand to his forehead in order to brush off some of the moisture, but the first point of contact was rather to his newly-neck-length hair than his skin; Nick starts to play with the locks and decided,  _ I should probably cut my hair now. I can’t manage my life, let alone this hair; but I can control one of those. _ Shakily, Nick stands from the couch and walks to the nearby bathroom; turning the light on, he opens the top drawer to find a buzz-cutter or whatever the mortals call such a contraption. He was so used to just magically placing a glamour or some spell on his hair to make it whatever length or style he wanted, but lately most magic he tried to perform has felt draining to him. Nick carefully plugs in the cutter and activates it, the sound very uncomfortable to Nick’s ears at first for a few seconds; looking into the mirror, he remembered his former hairstyle where the sides of his head were tapered and his front/top were about two inches or so long.

Despite his labored breathing and shaking hands, Nick actually made himself look decent; he peered into the mirror to attempt his formerly famous Nick-Scratch-smirk, but even flexing those small muscles felt like a struggle and the smile just didn’t look the same now as it did months ago. Nick throws whatever hair he could pick up with his bare hands into the trash can next to the toilet, then he puts away the cutter and returns sitting on his couch/bed. Instantly bored, he lets out an exasperated sigh and decided to stand up again; peering through the mortal’s room, his attention is immediately grabbed by a wooden desk filled with papers full of drawings stacked upon one another. Nick sits down on the nearby chair and sifts through the pile: one of Sabrina when she resurrected herself, another of some monstrous arms coming through a door, another of one of Sabrina’s mortal friends named Rosalind or Roz, and more. Towards the bottom of this current pile, Nick brings one drawing in particular closer to his face: it was of himself, the first day he stayed at the Kinkle residence, when he was staring at a reflection of himself through the mirror for almost thirty minutes as he was in awe of seeing himself rather than what the Devil made him see.

That gave Nick an idea.

What if he could talk to himself? Not a past or future self, but just another Nick to help him through this obstacle? Sabrina did mention one time that the best way to love someone was to love oneself first; this sounded very confusing at first to him, but that was way before the Lucifer incident and when Nick was more focused on loving Sabrina than anything else in the world. Now, what did he have to lose? But also, what exactly would he have to gain from such an experience? Nick sighs and thinks aloud, “Would never know unless I try.”

While he was gone in Hell, Sabrina seemingly gathered what belongings he left in the Academy and kept them for herself before she retrieved him; such an action might have been for sentimental value or something, an idea still foreign to Nick although he was getting better he hoped. Then, the first day Nick moved into Harvey’s home, Sabrina returned all such belongings to him so he’d have some connection to his magical life as he was living among mortals. Among those belongings was his spell-book, more so a journal of spells that he’d write down if he wanted to use them later without raising the librarian’s suspicions by holding the books of study for himself. Nick sifts through this book, finding a simple duplication spell after a few minutes; it’s definitely not as drastic as the mandrake spell in terms of waiting time and after-effects, but it still had the general effect of making a perfect copy of both the spellcaster’s physicality and mentality. He places a finger on the writing and closes his eyes in concentration, but he takes a few breaths in before he can start chanting quietly to himself; a few words were grouped together due to some pauses in between in his chant, but he finally gets to finishing by producing a deep exhale that starts to condense into swirling sparks of a tint of white matching the moonlight and eventually into a standing figure in Nick’s exact likeness.

Newly-cut hair, impressive jawline, white button-up shirt & black leather jacket, black very-fitted jeans, and black Chelsea boots. The only difference between the two Nicks was that the standing Nick was actually smirking, and it was a genuine smirk as if he was happy to see the real Nick. The real Nick sets down his spell-book on the couch and stands up, slowly approaching the clone; both seem in authentic awe of each other’s presence, both touching at the other’s jawlines and leather jackets. 

The clone Nick does a small, non-mocking chuckle at Nick, “Hello, Nick. I’m Nicholas.”

Nick, the real Nick, ad-libs, “Wow.” He then brings both hands to grip at the arms of Nicholas, labored breaths coming out once again.

Nicholas squints his eyes in notice at those struggled breaths and responds, “What’s up? Something seems off about you.”

Nick lets his arms fall from where they were to his sides then he steps back into the couch. Once he sits, Nicholas proceeds to sit next to Nick, never bringing his eyes away from his counterpart. Nick answers, “Well, it’s been a week since Sabrina and her mortal friends brought us from Hell, but nothing seems better anymore. Everything has changed, and it’s like all I’ve been was the weak one for bringing Lucifer into me compared to everyone else who’s been surviving losing a church to trekking Hell at all.”

After a few seconds of reflection, Nicholas finally responds, “Think back to the moment before you brought Satan into us. Think about what you said to Spellman as you decided to do the deed.”

And for the first time in over a month, Nick actually smirked, although he had his head down in order to not obviously show his smile to Nicholas. Nick then brings up, “‘I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love.’”

Nicholas brings to his face a bigger smile, then adds, “So, what did you learn about love?”

Nick answers, “That it’s not just about passion. It’s also about sacrifice, acceptance for the other, something called intimacy that I’m still struggling to understand, commitment to each other for both sakes, and somehow balancing all of those.”

Nicholas inches closer to Nick, gently grabbing at his chin in order to bring their eyes to meet, before saying in almost a whisper, “So, if you’ve found those things through Sabrina; why can’t you found those same things in yourself? Because there usually isn’t any subject to touch when it comes to yourself? Or because you’ve learned to put others’ needs and wants above your own you whole life?”

Nick has not cried since the Amalia incident a few months ago, but doing it in front of himself [Nicholas more specifically] felt … comforting, some feeling that felt foreign to him unless with Sabrina. His eyes were fill with tears, but he was still able to see his clone who was practically staring into his soul with both his words & piercing gaze. That gaze had a confidence that he found in his former self; however, the look also had something he had been experiencing in his own eyes: a sense of longing. Sabrina still considered Nick her boyfriend thankfully, but she’s been so preoccupied with taking care of him, her mortal friends, and the other acolytes of the church that she’s been unable to bring him even the simplest of needs besides food & shelter. 

Nick brings his left hand to Nicholas’s right hand that’s touching his chin and gently tries to remove it from his face, changing Nicholas’s expression to one of confusion or even almost disappointment maybe; this feeling fades rather quickly as Nick places the right hand onto his own left leg slightly above the knee and then places his left hand onto Nicholas’s right leg in the same place. The two Nicks are now in labored breathing as they increasingly put pressure into their grips on the legs, which slowly brings arousal to both; both never leaving each other’s eye contact.

Nick’s face inches closer to Nicholas’s, stopping just before contact to say, “Well, I’ve sacrificed plenty for others: the Dark Lord, Edward Spellman, Harry Kinkle, even Sabrina. Maybe it’s time I accept what has happened, and find this so-called ‘intimacy’ within myself first.” 

Immediately yet slow-approachingly, Nick and Nicholas close their eyes, angled their heads ever-so-slightly, and finally connect their lips. Despite how unorthodox the situation came to be, both found the current experience electric. The connection turned from one long kiss into paced contacts that increased in speed & number; eventually, the passion escalated to the point where both Nick & Nicholas stripped each other’s leather jackets from their shoulders and started to unbutton their own shirts. The shirts are now on the floor, and Nicholas returns his hands to Nick’s legs & increasingly moves up towards the crotch until Nick immediately jumps out of the couch.

Nicholas’s forehead skin creases in more confusion at the sudden action, but the expression relaxes once he sees Nick’s bare back shaking and his arms wrapped around himself as if looking for a sense of security or comfort. Nicholas stands up and decided to walk around to face Nick, calmly joking, “We may be the same person, but I can’t read your mind, Nick. Could you tell me what’s on your mind?”

Nick is now crying, a sensation that neither of them expected, “I betrayed Sabrina’s trust only for her to forgive me. I purposefully mess up Harvey’s name and yet he opens his home to me. I sacrificed myself for the world only to find it safe. What am I to do now, and am I really deserving of anything?” Nick slouches forward, his head falling onto Nicholas’s shoulder like the child he never was; both slowly fall to their knees after that contact, Nicholas hugging Nick almost uncomfortably but at least trying. Nick then continues, “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this right now. Something like this doesn’t seem different from the whole passion-focused stuff we’ve done in the past; it’s like nothing has changed and it’s not assuring.”

Nicholas wraps his arms around Nick more intently, saying, “Hey, the point of this spell was to talk, so we can just do that. Or we can just stay here like this, cause I think that’s what Spellman was talking about with her self-love stuff. I don’t know as much as you.” The last part makes both finally chuckle, and Nick’s breathing calms down just slightly.

***

“Are you sure everything is okay between you two?” Sabrina brings up as she enters through the Kinkle doorway with some grocery bags.

Harvey answers as he enters the house and closes the door behind him, “Yeah, Brina. Our mission into Hell really took a hit on us; but after a couple days of talking and understanding each other, Roz and I figured that we stay friends cause that’s what’s best for us right now. Besides, like we would ever break up the Fright Club just because Roz and me are broken up.”

Sabrina smiles yet cringes, “Ugh, Harvey, I thought we decided no on that name.”

Harvey laughs, “I don’t care what you, Roz, and Theo think; that name sticks.” He then takes out a plate from one of his cabinets and passes it to Sabrina for her to set up a quick meal for Nick. As he walks to a drawer with the utensils, Harvey redirects the conversation, “So, any news from your cousin?”

Sabrina’s face relaxes into a more concerned look, “Ambrose contacted me yesterday. Still no sign of Father Blackwood and the twins. He did mention something about a scarf of his being chopped up by Prudence as she was practicing with her dual swords while the scarf was still around his neck.” The last part makes Harvey wince before laughing, which makes Sabrina join infectiously. Sabrina then turns to Harvey as he turns back to her with utensils at hand & he approaches the plate, “Hmm, I’ve missed this. I know we’ve been spending a lot of time together along with Roz & Theo, but it feels like before that we barely talked and it’s been a while since it’s been just the two of us. I know that I messed up hard with the whole magic thing, but I promise you that I’m better now.”

Harvey sets down the utensils next to the plate of food on the table, then wraps his hands around Sabrina’s hands, “Yeah, I know that you’re sorry, Brina, and I do trust you now. Now, come on, Nick might be hungry.” Sabrina nods and proceeds to help Harvey put groceries away before re-gripping the plate of food to bring upstairs. 

Harvey follows her up the stairs, but immediately thrusts his arm upwards to grab at Sabrina’s shoulder. She turns around in shock, contorting her face into one of displeasure at the action, but Harvey brings a finger to his lips before she can say anything and he whispers, “You hear that?”

Sabrina starts to listen, a few seconds passing before she hears what Harvey is talking about: crying. Sabrina looks back at Harvey, “Did you allow someone to visit Nick while we were gone?”

Harvey answers quickly, “No. And none of the doors or windows downstairs seems broken, so no one else would be able to enter.” The two immediately throw their heads back towards the upper end of the stairs, creeping up the stairs carefully so to not alert whoever was making the crying sound. Moments later, Sabrina & Harvey reach the second floor and stop at Harvey’s bedroom doorway; their stop was in shock as they stare towards the floor which just so happens to have two shirtless Nicholas Scratches staring back at them, one of them with tears in his eyes. At this moment, Harvey exclaims, “What the hell?” as Sabrina exclaims herself, “What the Heaven?”

After a few moments of pause to take in the scene, Sabrina breathes, “Nick?”

Nick answers in a whispery tone, “Hey, Spellman.”

Harvey looks at the other Nick, “And you’re also Nick?”

Nicholas responds with a slight chuckle, “To make things easier, I’ll be Nicholas. But yes, I am Nick Scratch, Harvey.”

Harvey leans over to Sabrina so he can tell her although all three of them can still hear him, “I don’t think that’s really Nick; he didn’t call me ‘Harry’ or ‘mortal’ or whatever nicknames he has of me.”

Before either Nick or Nicholas could say anything next, Sabrina comes out, “What’s going on here?”

Nick answers through some sniffles, “I didn’t want to burden you further with what I was feeling, but I also needed to talk. So, I performed a duplication spell so I could talk to myself in order to experiment with the whole ‘self-love’ thing you were talking about; don’t worry, it’s not a mandrake spell or anything as drastic like destroying time as we know it. I just needed someone to talk to without feeling guilty.”

Sabrina passes the plate she was holding to Harvey, who places it on his homework desk, before she squats down to Nick’s level, “I’m sorry you didn’t think that you couldn’t talk to us or me specifically especially after all we’ve been through, but I do understand how you feel because I know you.” Sabrina leans forward to hug Nick, who eventually reciprocates the hug intently and lets his cries become louder.

Nick spills more, “How can you be like this? Be so forgiving when I betrayed you for the Dark Lord? Be so trusting for your home when I tease you?”

Sabrina breathes deeply before answering the most sincere tone that Nick has ever heard from anyone, “Well, mortal or witch, that’s just what being human is all about, Nick; forgiveness and trust. Both are hard to give and even harder to maintain, but it’s worth it and you’ll learn that soon enough.” Nick, full of relief, produces his own deep breath before relaxing more into Sabrina’s comforting grasp.

Harvey thinks,  _ Wow, I’ve never seen Nick like this, but then again he wasn’t really showing much emotion at all once he came here. _ His thoughts are interrupted when his attention reverts to Nicholas, who’s simply staring at the hugging Nick & Sabrina with a mix of comfort and concern. Harvey presents his hand out for Nicholas, which now grabs Nicholas’s attention before he accepts the invitation to stand. Harvey then mouths off, “So, how does this work? Do you eat and both of you get full or does it not work that way?” 

All three of the witches laugh at that question, a half-joking/half-genuine question by Harvey, before Nicholas answers while helping Nick & Sabrina to their feet, “It doesn’t work like that.”

Sabrina refocuses the conversation onto Nick, “So, what did you two talk about?”

Nick responds, “I mentioned what I said to you before I bound Satan to my soul about how you taught me how to love, and Nicholas here said that I needed to apply what I’ve learned from you to myself.” And this is the first time that Nick has made a full smile the whole past week.

Sabrina turns to Nicholas as she leans her cheek onto Nick’s chest, “Hmm, very reflective of you, Nicholas.” 

Nicholas nods his head as if proud of himself, but then he turns his attention around, “Well, I also need to say unexpected: it was actually both of you, Sabrina and Harvey, that have taught me.” The three of them, even Nick himself, widen their eyes at the declaration, but Nick takes a few seconds before understanding what his clone means.

Harvey chimes in, “Uh, could you add to that please?” As he asks, Harvey sneaks a look-down on the shirtless Nicholas, something that surprisingly none of the magical beings seeed to notice.

Nicholas answers, “Well, Sabrina taught me to love through our own relationship. However, it was when you two were together that I found what love is about: sacrifice for a greater good, deep connection, wanting to help and balance each other. I’ve never experienced such a thing before since our parents died when we were young and the Church of Night before Sabrina wasn’t the most receptive in such things. I’ve wanted that, but I’ve never known how to ask for it.” As if a weight on his shoulders had been lifted, Nicholas let out a deep breath after his whole explanation; even more weirdly, Nick feels a similar sensation within himself and lets out his own breath, as if hearing the words he’s wanted to say out was enough to let of things go.

Sabrina shifts her arms around Nick’s waist and starts to speak as she smiles cutely at her newly-revitalized boyfriend, “So, now that that’s out of the way, it’s already 8 and you haven’t eaten yet. Do you want priva --” Before she can finish her question, Nick effectively shuts her off with a long kiss on the lips; she’s wide-eyed at first due to the whole suddenness of the action, but she eventually relaxes into the kiss.

Harvey scoffs but sincerely, “Huh, so much for self love, am I right?”

Nicholas interjects, “I’ve wanted to do that for what felt like the longest time. Besides, you can’t blame me for doing that and he’s started his self-journey earlier so he deserves love from others too. Also, that isn’t just full of passion; it’s the true love you’ve taught us.”

With this, Harvey looks at Nicholas with intent and pure impression; this time, Nicholas is the one to notice this look. The two stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, but Nicholas interrupts this silent tension by flinging himself into Harvey for a kiss that’s just as powerful as the one between Sabrina and Nick.

Harvey mirrors Sabrina’s earlier wide-eyed look, but he almost immediately pushes Nicholas away. Harvey exclaims as Sabrina & Nick look over to the altercation, “And what do you think you’re doing? You don’t even like me, and don’t even say that that wasn’t fully out of your weird ‘witch-passions’!”

Nicholas seems genuinely broken, dark eyes projecting sad-puppy-energy, as his voice breaks a few times in this explanation: “I just said that it was both you and Sabrina who’ve taught me to love. I want what you two have, since you two obviously still have something, but I also want you. Yes, I may have teased you in the past with the whole ‘mortal’ and ‘Harry’ stuff, but now I tell that I genuinely see you as a peer and want to feel your type of love I so admire.” Harvey, Sabrina, & Nick exchange very quick looks; then, Harvey is seemingly disarmed by this confession of sorts when his arms turned defensive flop down to his sides of his light-wash distressed jeans.

Harvey mumbles, “You really feel that?”

Nicholas is now breathing a little heavily as his own arms are numbly flopped down to his own side, “I do. Both of us do, since I am him,” referring to Nick. “In fact, I think I might have started feeling like this ever since the Greendale Thirteen incident; you may be a mortal, but you were so brave.”

Harvey scoffs, “I was freakin terrified, even with that shotgun in my hands!”

Nicholas inches forward, “But it didn’t matter because you pushed through that and protected your father, despite what Sabrina says he has done to you.” Not even Sabrina has mentioned this bravery, because it was at this time when he broke up with Sabrina and he wanted almost nothing to do with her. Harvey always knew that Sabrina thought of his safety, but hearing this reassurance from Nicholas Scratch of all people felt … weirdly powerful over Harvey; not even his own father was as generous. 

Those words were a trance, although there was no literal magic involved in this conversation at all, because Harvey himself inches closer to Nicholas and is the one to wrap one of his arms around the waist of the shorter male. Sabrina & Nick simply watch in silence while still being in each other’s arms as Harvey moves his lower body onto Nicholas’s, both males never breaking eye contact. The moment reaches a high when both take labored breaths inward before finally connecting lips in a forceful manner. Nothing about the moment was awkward, but rather smooth; Nicholas knew how to escalate situations like this with passion while Harvey learned from Sabrina how to be gentle & intimate in moments like this.

After a minute of watching this moment, Sabrina inputs as she places the side of her face into the bare chest of the now-content Nick, “Hmm, was this your idea when you said you were willing to share?”

This comment catches Harvey’s attention, breaking the kiss between him and Nicholas to throw out a “What?”

Nick flashes a face of embarrassed laughing as his chin sits on top of Sabrina’s head as she elaborates, “Oh, last fall, Nick here once said that since I have two natures that I could date two guys and that he was willing to share.” Both Nick and Nicholas chuckle at the memory.

Harvey turns his head to Nicholas, “You did not.”

Nick responds, “Hey, that was before I started to appreciate the benefits of monogamy when Sabrina and me dated.” Yep, the old Nick Scratch was back, even if slowly reappearing.

Nicholas enters, “However, I’m still up for sharing.” Sabrina and Harvey make jaw droppingly stunned looks on their faces as they look at each other then at the Scratch twins while Nick & Nicholas exchange knowing looks at each other before looking back at the people in front of them; then, instead of engaging them again, Nick walks around to Sabrina’s back while Nicholas does the same to Harvey in order for both to push their respective mortals into each other’s embraces. Both Sabrina and Harvey take no measures to defend themselves since they have no idea what either Scratch is doing, so they’re simply prey to whatever they’ve gotten themselves into when now Harvey’s hands are placed in front of Sabrina’s hips while Sabrina’s forearms collide with the chest area of Harvey’s mine-jacket. 

Moments of shifting into the new position pass, and both look over to the Scratches for answers; noticing the awkwardness between the two lovers, Nick intervenes, “It’s clear that you two still love each other, despite the struggles. Truth be told, we all have our struggles and the best way to work through them is together; that’s what I’ve learned from the Spellman family, your little mortal group of friends, and even in this clone situation. So, what are you two waiting for before you talk?”

Sabrina smiles at the gesture while Harvey still looks confused, so Sabrina turns to her ex and says, “You know that he, or they, don’t have power over us, right? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

As if he didn’t listen to a word she just said, Harvey blurts out, “I still love you, Brina. And it’s pretty clear that Nick loves you too. So, what’s so wrong with what he’s asking?”

Sabrina cocks her head to the side while bring up a genuinely curious smile, “What?”

Harvey asks, “Do you still love me?”

Sabrina answers, stammering a bit, “Of course I still love you, Harvey. Maybe not in the same way as before after all that we’ve been through the past several months, but I do still love you, Harvey Kinkle. You and our friends have kept me tethered to this world and my morality in the best way, and I don’t know how to repay you.” This is all he needs, Harvey must be thinking, because he gently approaches Sabrina’s lips for a kiss which is reciprocated just as quickly.

Their kiss is drawn out yet still loving, but things intensify when Nick walks behind Sabrina to slowly strip back her small black jacket & adorns her with kisses to the back of her neck while Nicholas approaches Harvey’s back to do the same to his mining leather jacket and then his black very fitted crew-neck tee. Sabrina & Harvey’s bodies were already close due to their electric embrace, but they were now pushed upon each other since each Scratch was thrusting into either of their backs as if they were a sandwich. Sabrina & Harvey suddenly stopped their kissing to turn towards their respective Scratch only to be adorned by kisses from this side; during this new round, clothes came off left and right.

Everyone had their own techniques, all equally arousing: Sabrina, being the smallest of the four, tended to straddle the males before attacking with kisses on both the lips and necks; Nick tended to play with his partners’ hair, even Nicholas’s, as well as performing proficient body-rolls; Harvey held onto the hips or back for security as he kissed slowly & deeply; Nicholas had much more erratic kissing yet still effective while he practically hugged onto his partners; and one thing that Nick & Nicholas had in common when it came to Harvey or even each other was the occasional stroking or even cupping of a crotch into their hands.

And it must be known that they haven’t even moved to the bed yet; after a few minutes, all four of them fell onto the bed, laughing at the collision with the mattress. In addition, there were two unsaid rules for the night: no penetration because who knows what the world could have in store for another witch/mortal hybrid & Sabrina was too young to have a baby from any genes, and no magic other than Nicholas’s presence in order to “enhance” the mood since they all knew that Harvey still had some reservations about magics despite the past few months of him saying he was good around the magical setting. The thing is, the night didn’t even need such things anyways; the passion and intimacy established within this moment was all they needed. Eventually, the night wound down to the point that they were intertwined in a multitude of ways with each other and lying soundly on the bed together. From left to right, the lying order on the bed was Nicholas, Harvey, Sabrina, and Nick. 

As all four laid to catch their breath, Harvey mouths off, “We’re so lucky Dad had to go on a business trip.” This makes everyone laugh out loud, just before they settle down into sleep.

***

It was almost 5 in the morning by now, and Nick was stirred from the best slumber he’s had in forever by a squeeze in his hand; turns out, his arm was out reaching over both Sabrina in order for his hand to be caught by the hand of Nicholas, whose own arm extends over Harvey. Nick props his right arm up so his elbow sits on the pillow and his head rests upon his hand while Nicholas mirrors this position with his left side; both look at each other, lovingly and contently, sighing in relief.

Nick spots the sunlight slowly creeping into the room through Harvey’s window behind Nicholas, then mouths a little absentmindedly from the drowsiness, “You wanna help me with breakfast?”

Nicholas sighs, “I’m sorry, Nick, but I have to go now.”

Nick, surprisingly, isn’t very surprised: “Well, it was bound to happen; you are a Moonshadow duplicate anyways. You’re only supposed to last the night, but it was a night well spent.”

Nicholas continues, “But you always know that you can call on me if you choose. You have the spell handy and I wouldn’t put it past us if we wanted some more ‘fun’ some other time.”

Nick inputs, “Thank you, Nicholas, for last night. Not only what’s happening with Sabrina & Harvey, but also for being the shoulder when I needed it.”

Nicholas pushes himself up so he’s hovering over the mortals, “Anytime, Nick. But just remember that you’re not alone anymore.” Nick mimics this gesture before planting a kiss on Nicholas, only for Nicholas to fade into moon-white sparks of light as more sunlight invaded the room.

Nick readjusts his position on the bed so that he’s simply laying on his back, staring at the ceiling in thought. Nick Scratch was finally made whole again not only by the acceptance from his lovers but by the acceptance from himself; he betrayed all of those to the Dark Lord all for naught, only for them to come calling back to the life he deserves. It may not be the same life he remembered before hosting the Devil himself, but now is a new day and that counted for something; now, he can recreate his life into whatever he wanted to do, with whoever wanted it with.

While he was in his head, he didn’t notice Sabrina nor Harvey shifting themselves on the bed so that Sabrina was on her side & facing Nick while Harvey propped himself up by his elbow on the pillows. Once Nick notices them, Sabrina speaks, “Where’s Nicholas?”

Nick answers, “Gone.”

Both Sabrina and Harvey sigh, in fond remembrance rather than disappointment, before Harvey brings up, “I overheard something about breakfast. You making?”

Nick chuckles as he turns his head to the two, “I need you two with me, though.”

Harvey comments, “As moral support or actual help?”

Nick replies, “Actual help. I’m still getting used to your house and the Academy wasn’t very big on cooking lessons as much as potions class.”

Harvey grunts as he gets up from the bed, “Fair point. I’ll start setting up then all three of us can start working at it.” Harvey is about to walk out of his room when Nick hums for his attention; picking up on this, Harvey scoffs in delight and walks back to the bed to kiss the now-sitting-up Nick then the still-lying Sabrina.

Harvey finally leaves the room, so Nick turns to Sabrina who's staring at him intently and with a slight sense of curiosity. Nick inquires in this look, “Is everything okay?”

Sabrina sits up and shuffles next to Nick before responding, “I’m sorry. For when I spat at you and pushed you away when you told me about the Dark Lord’s deed.”

Nick is taken aback by such a sentence since he feels it unnecessary, “Why are you apologizing? I was the one that betrayed you, the whole world, for something that I’ve learned to obey my entire life.”

Sabrina adds, “Yes, what you did was wrong, but the matter is that I could have listened or been there for you when you were in a tough spot with the Dark Lord since you were there with me before; I was selfish because all of the lies were coming so fast at that time with finding out my father isn’t my real father, Ms. Wardwell not being Ms. Wardwell, then finally you. A relationship is about trusting one another, and now I can finally say to you that I completely trust you and Harvey from now on knowing what I know.” A smile creeps up on her face, making it infectious onto Nick’s face.

Nick responds, “First of all, I believe that you're the most selfless person I know; you put family and friends first, you saved the world from the Apocalypse, you brought your friends to save me from Hell. Moving on, I accept your apology since you've accepted mine.” Nick leans into Sabrina, planting a deep kiss. Then, he pulls away in order to say, “So, are we going to help Harvey or are just going to stay here until we let him make breakfast?”

Sabrina laughs, “We should probably help him.” Sabrina plants one final kiss before springing out of the bed.

Nick stares off into the space where Sabrina just was, thinking,  _ So this is love.  _ Nick takes in one last deep breath through a smile before pushing himself off the bed, going downstairs, and helping his girlfriend and now boyfriend with breakfast. He’d just returned home from the depths of Hell; hopefully sustaining a polyamorous relationship between a mortal, a warlock, and a half-mortal/half-witch former herald of Hell wouldn’t be as complicated. Besides, how could they resist each other when they’re doing something as mundane as cooking breakfast when they’re still in only their underwear?


End file.
